My Dreams Of You
by ChiyoChi-Yamamoto
Summary: Chiyochi Yamamoto is a girl with a disability, but could that make her strong? Emotionally maybe. The story of a girl who finds hope- and danger- in uuryus world of hollows. Oc/uryuu uryuu/oc uryu/OC
1. Chapter 1

Im redoing this chapter cause it was dumb. Disclaimer: yadda yadda don't own bleach only own ocs Hair: green in back two white streaks in front and dyed purple bangs Eyes: blind, but onyx colored Attire: black things, never where's short sleaves, unless she had to, and doesn't where skirts unless forced. Attitude: very nice, but is slightly uncaring fir other people besides her brother. Is a moper, for lack of a better term Family: dad, brother reed, and mother (deceased) Occupatin: school Other: is blind, terribley mean when angry, etc. A/n: I hope this is better than it used to be. 


	2. Meeting new faces

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters! I do own Chiyochi Yamamoto and any other ocs in this fic!

My Dreams of You- an Ishida and Oc one shot

My name is ChiyoChi Yamamoto. I live a life of constant fights and mental abuse. My mother died at a young age when she was caught in a robbery and didn't comply to the robbers orders. But Ill go know further than that for now. My dad let stress and anxiety take over and soon retorted to abusing me and my brother Reed mentally; thankfully never physically. Reed is four years younger than me but always looks after me as if he wasn't.

Today was my first day at Karakura High School. I was absolutely terrified. I mean, who wouldn't be right? It's the usual sob story you know; the whole 'I had to leave my best friend' but oh well.

I was never good in front of crowds (not that many people were) so I decided on a simple greeting and hoped to be put in the back where I could wallow in misery.

I slowly (and rather painfully) walked up to the classroom doors after talking to the office. I knocked twice. "Come in!" A cheery voice yodeled. Ugh. I hesitated for a moment and opened the door. "Ah! You must be our new student! Class this is Miss ChiyoChi Yamamoto." "Ohayo! It is nice to meet you!" I said putting on a forced and rather fake smile.

I looked around. Compared to these people I was small and dainty- easily mistaken for a 8th grader. " Miss Yamamoto, you may sit next to Orohime and Uuryu. Raise your hands you two!" Two students raised their hands. "I'm sorry but I cannot see them. I am blind can you lead me there?" I asked embarrassed by the fact that I was handicapped. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot!" She led me to a seat.

I sat down and was instantly greeted by Orohime. "Hiya! I'm Orohime Inoue!" "Ohayo Inoue-san." I said shyly and a faint blush spread across my cheek bones. "No need to be so formal ChiyoChi!" She said nicely. I smiled –a once again forced- smile. "Thank you Orohime." I whispered. She mhmed me and nodded smiling (I think heh).

After class we had lunch. I blindly made my way through the lunch lines and sat down somewhere randomly. "ChiyoChi! Would you like to sit with us?" I heard someone yell. "Sure... But one question who is it?" "OH yeah of course its me Orohime!" she squealed. She led me up some stairs and to a breezy exterior I assumed was the roof.

"Everyone this is ChiyoChi Yamamoto." She said. "um hi." I was greeted by a couple hi's and hellos from various directions. I held on to Orohime's pack strap and she led me to a spot and we sat down. "So tell us about yourself Orohime asked me.

"Um I'm ChiyoChi Yamamoto. I live with my dad and brother. We moved here from China. Oh and I'm blind." I whispered the last part. "These are my friends Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Uuryu, Rukia ..." She went on. "Nice to meet you all."


	3. assignment

A/N: Hello my readers! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and I have a new chapter out already (duh)! I would love reviews on my story and constructive criticism is welcome. I hate my word document thing! Whenever I make a mistake and go back it deletes other letters! I need to get a newer version. Sigh. ENJOY! Oh by the way, I'm sorry if in some circumstances ChiyoChi doesn't seem blind. It is kind of hard to write he

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do own ChiyoChi and any future characters.

I finished my lunch quickly, my stomach lurching from something that Orohime had given me and made my way back to class. Before I could run into a wall, I popped out my see stick thingy. Guess what? Still ran into a door frame. Ouch. I made my way to a seat with Orohime's help. "ChiyoChi!" she yelled. "Um Orohime, I'm blind not deaf. You don't have to be so loud," I said with a small smile. "Oh right heh. Anyways did you hear? We are getting an assignment on the history of world crafts!" Okay seriously? World crafts? Isn't this science class? "Orohime isn't this science?" "Oh, not in this class silly! In our art class!" Oh. Now I feel slightly stupid. "Don't we have that next?" I asked. "Yep!" "Alright."

The teacher droned on and on about food particles until the end of class. I felt eyes on me as I stood up to exit the class. If only I could see who. Sigh. "Orohime?" "Yes?" "Could I hold on to your pack strap? I don't know where the class is..." "Of course!" I grabbed her pack strap and we walked to the art room.

"You can sit with our group ChiyoChi." "Thank you Orohime." "Alright Class sit down and shut up; art class has begun!" The teacher yelled. "Today, class, you will be getting a new assignment. You will be given a partner and a subject. The assignment will be on the history of world crafts" She talked about the assignment more and me being me drowned it out.

"Okay boys and girls! Listen up because I'm not going to repeat this! Orohime and Uuryu (A/N: Bet you thought I was going to make them partners! (Them being Uuryu and ChiyoChi)), Ichigo and Chad, Tatsuki and Kiego" I was pretty sure I heard Tatsuki mumble something about 'having to be with a pervert' but I wasn't sure. "ChiyoChi and Mizuiro…" I ignored the rest. I wondered who this Mizuiro was.

After class, I heard someone call me. "Uh Yes? Who is this?" I asked looking around. "It's me your partner. I'm Mizuiro Kojima." "Nice to meet you. I'm ChiyoChi Yamamoto." "You excited about our subject?" "Um what was it? Heh I kind of wasn't paying attention" He laughed. "We have the subject of knitting." "Great." I didn't like knitting; I always stabbed my self. Mizuiro and I talked about the assignment for awhile before I had to go. "Bye Mizuiro!" I yelled and waved running off. "Bye ChiyoChi!"

I had to say he was pretty nice.

I stopped abruptly. I felt eyes on me. I looked around hoping to fool the person into thinking I could see. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and yelled. "It's okay ChiyoChi! It's just me and Rukia!" I heaved in air and sighed. "You scared the crap out of me Ichigo!" And he did. You have to do a lot to make me say something remotely close to a cuss. "Sorry. Anyways you live over here?" "Um yeah... I think…" "Do you want us to walk you home?" "Um sure. One question though. Am I going in the right direction?" I asked handing him a slip of paper with my new address on it. "I think so" "Okay then lets walk" We walked silently for awhile, occasionally stopping so I could pick my self up after tripping on debris I couldn't see. "Ouch. Okay I officially hate nature's rocks and branches and other stuff!" I yelled. "Heh are you okay ChiyoChi?" Ichigo asked. "Mhm. That last one hurt" I said rubbing my knee. "I guess we should pay more attention to what is in front of you shouldn't we" "I would appreciate that please" I said smiling. "Why don't you have a ride or something?" Rukia asked "Oh. My dad is working late today. I have to pick up my brother from his middle school also." "Oh you have a brother? "Yeah Reed Yamamoto" "Cool."

I stopped in front of the middle school. "You guys can go Reed and I'll walk home together. Thank you for walking with me so far" I said with a large smile. "Of course ChiyoChi" Rukia said. I nodded a farewell.

"ChiyoChi! I'm sorry for making you wait!" Reed called. "No big deal Reed it was only a few minutes" I replied. "So how was school?" I asked him holding his hand so I would know where to go. "It was alright. I met a few nice people." "Good, good." "You?" "It was alright I guess. I met a few people as well." "Cool"

We walked through the doors of our 3 story house and into the kitchen. "What are you going to make today Reed?" "I don't know. Any suggestions?" "Spaghetti?" "Okay"

"We got an assignment for art class on the history of knitting" "You hate knitting" "I know"


	4. Authors note!

Authors note:

Hello Readers! I will only continue if I get one or two reviews just saying that they would like me to. Thanks peoples! Also the next chapter will be out soon Im hoping to make this a longer chapter. If you would like to chat through email, private message me or whatever its called! Thank you!

~Chiyo

Okay Im updating this! I will procede with the story but a review would be nice. :)


	5. Chapter 4 Pain of the heart

A/N: Hello my readers! Just wanted to say thanks for reading so far. I have another story that's a crossover of Bleach and Sailor Moon. I didn't down grade it to sailor moon level but more bleach level so yeah. I would love comments to tell me how I'm doing! Thank you! I think my document thing is on crack because it says I should do things I shouldn't. Whatever crack headed machine. Any ways ignore my rant. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters but I do own ChiyoChi Yamamoto, reed, his dad, and any other OCs I may have in here.

BEGIN!

My first thought when I woke up in the morning was: _today is going to be a bad day._ And I was right. Dad was home. I knocked on Reed's door. I heard a slight sobbing noise. Great dad already got to him. "Reed." I said softly. I opened the door. He was lying face down on his bed and his face was shoved into a pillow. I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed one leg. "Reed don't let him get to you. Just brush it off. We need to go to school, Hun." He sniffed and sat up. His eyes were probably blotchy and puffy. Poor kid. " I know…" He whispered. " Now come on Kiddo!" I said with a smile. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. I whacked his hand. "Stop that it'll make it puffier silly." He laughed. I threw his uniform at him. He walked into his bathroom.

I walked down stairs to face the music. Dad was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and yelling at the T.V. "NO! He's ruining us!" What's with Dads and politics? "H-Hi dad." "Oh. Hello ChiyoChi." I gulped. "How was your business trip?" "Fine." I bit my lip. He was getting an attitude. He sat up and walked to the sink. "ChiyoChi! I told you to do the dishes while I was gone. What's with this messy counter! I swear one more chance until your grounded for a month!" "Yes father. I apologize father. I'll do them straight away when I get home." "Hmph. You better." With that he left the kitchen and walked outside to his car. I heard him drive off. I looked down and tried to blink away the tears that were forming. I was engulfed in a hug. I looked up through blurry eyes and . It sucked how he was taller than me. He was looking at the drive way that my father just left. "I'm sorry Chi-Chan." I smiled and hugged him. "Let's go Reed"

I dropped Reed off at his school. As soon as he walked through the doors my smile faded. I dropped my head to my feet as I walked. I arrived at the school a few minutes later. "ChiyoChi! Wait up!" I turned and was engulfed in a hug. I could instantly tell who it was. "Umm Orohime? I can't breathe." She gasped and let go. I heaved air in and out. "Man I'm sorry!" I nodded and smiled. I thought back to this morning as we walked to class. "Oh! Hi boys!" I heard Orohime yell. I assumed the boys were Chad Uuryu and Ichigo. Maybe Kiego and Mizuiro. I didn't even want to walk with Orohime. Now I have to walk with all the crazy people she hangs out with. Now don't get me wrong Orohime is awesome but after my morning I just wanted peace. '_Its bad enough that he's mean to me! But not reed. It's not cool' _I clenched my fists. "ChiyoChi? Are you alright? Your hands are bleeding." I heard Ichigo ask. But I was in my world. Cursing that man who called himself my father. I breathed out through clenched teeth. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and asked, "What?" "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked again. "I'm fine." I could feel the stinging in my hands where my nails had dug in.

In class I traced my nimble fingers over the indents in the form of my sharp nails. Why? Why did it have to be me? I guess all kids ask that question. But why? He is not the man I remember having when mom was alive. Mom… I haven't thought about her for awhile. It's hard to think about her. I missed her so much. ' _mommy I need you'_ I thought. But I know what she would say. Don't miss me. I'm always there. I wish she really was. I could feel Orohime's concerned eyes on me. Dad never said anything to support the fact that I was blind. He used to. But not anymore. I miss it. Even though it was annoying, he would always say that even though I couldn't see didn't mean I was blind. He said that it was a gift. How? I don't really know. He said I'd figure it out. But that was also 8 years ago.

After class I went to the restroom and cleaned the dry blood of my hands. Orohime was waiting for me outside. Oddly enough she didn't talk. We walked to our normal eating spot and ate lunch. Orohime didn't talk much. I didn't either. Was she really that concerned? There wasn't any need to be. I was used to this. I didn't need anyone's pity. I nearly crushed my bento box; I was holding it so hard. I ground my teeth together. I know getting yelled at about the dishes wasn't a big deal but I was also recalling my mom and other incidents. I wish that we could have the good times when it was all of us again. "Excuse me." I said before running down the stairs. I couldn't hold the tears anymore. I ran down to the nearest supply closet. And cried. And cried.

Up on the roof top Uuryu's POV

I watched as ChiyoChi ran down the stairs. I looked to Orohime. She looked extremely concerned. Now that I thought about it, what was with ChiyoChi this morning?

I never really paid attention to her until now. I saw Orohime begin to sit up. I sighed. "Orohime. I'll go see what's wrong." I said calmly. She bit her lip hesitating to decide. She sighed and sat down. Every one looked at me. " I'm going to see what's wrong. Nothing else idiots." They nodded. I sighed and walked down the stairs. '_ChiyoChi… What's wrong?'_ I wondered. I also wondered why I cared.


	6. Chapter 6 Save Me

A/N: Hello my readers! I need ideas! I might not be able to write! I have writers block! I almost died writing this! PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE! I'm on my knees! I'll give you credit in the chapters if you help me! R&R review please..

ChiyoChi: You sound pathetic

Me: shut up or I'll fire you!

ChiyoChi: From?

Me: Uhh *sweat drops*

Uuryu: Aaaanyways… Chi-chan does not own Bleach or any of its characters just her Oc(s).

Me: Since when are we on a first name basis?

Uuryu: Since you wrote the script stupid.

Me: OH YEAH? Kiss this!

Uuryu: Kiss what?

Me: My FIST!

ChiyoChi: *Sweat drop* heh. Heres the official Disclaimer:

I do not own bleach or any characters. I own ChiyoChi and other OCs. BEGIN!

I unlocked the door after a bit. I walked out and thought:_ I just wanna go home. Besides dad shouldn't be home. If he is ill go back to school._ I quickly walked out the side doors. I quickly ran from the school grounds. I tripped often skinning my knees and scratching my hands as I tripped over things I couldn't see. I finally got out of that nasty field. I could tell I was near streets. Okay So I didn't really want to get hit by a car. I wish I could see. "What should I do? I could ask someone to walk me across the street… If there even is one. Sigh…" "Excuse me are you in need of assistance?" A male voice asked. "Huh? Who is it?" "I'm Jake. I heard you talking." "Oh umm… could you walk me across the street? I'm kind of worried I'll get hit by a car. You see I'm blind." "Of course"

Jake and I talked. I was beginning to think that we weren't just walking across the street. I got scared when the wind that blew my hair messily over my face was cut off on both of my sides. I gulped. "J-Jake? Where are we going?" I stuttered. He laughed. It was a terrifying laugh. "Jake? What are you doing?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice as he grabbed my wrist and jerked me towards him. "Jamph" I began before he muffled my voice in his shirt. Was I about to get…? "NO!" I screamed into his shirt. "Ah what's wrong babe?" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "Jake! You're making the poor girl cry!" I heard another male voice state as he laughed. "Yeah that's not nice Jake." Another voice chimed. I tried to yell but my voice caught in my throat. "Should we blindfold her?" Another voice asked. "Nah. How do you think I got her here? She already is blind!" He laughed. _Mama help me…_

One of the boys caressed my cheek. I squirmed. "No use cutie. Jake's got a good hold on yah." I screamed into his hand that instantly covered my mouth. I felt his hand grab my waist and pull me into a choking embrace. "Stop please" I whimpered. He chuckled. His hand began to pull up my shirt. "Stop it right now" I heard someone yell. "Heh? Oh who's this? Another boy? Want to join in on the fun?" Jake asked with a cackle. "ChiyoChi-san are you alright?" Uuryu? "Uuryu? What are you...?" I was stopped mid sentence after being slapped. "Look 4 eyes you best be leaving." "Let her go!" I heard some one else yell. "Kurosaki?" I heard Uuryu ask. "Yeah. Chad and I were worried when you didn't come back." I felt a hand clasp over my cheek and one go around my neck. The one on my neck squeezed lightly. I whimpered. My tears were flowing freely now. I couldn't breathe. If it wasn't because of the hand it was because the huge lump in my throat. "Help me" I mouthed. No sound would come out.

"Don't move any closer 4 eyes. Unless you want your girlfriend thrown off the roof." We were on a roof? I could feel the light breeze again. I could hear the person clanking up steps. I heard other foot steps on the roof. "Listen just put her down and we can talk!" I heard Ichigo yell. _Mommy! _ My tears began again. I didn't even realize they stopped. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I heard Ichigo say. I whimpered as the hold on my neck tightened. "Oh? What's the hard way?" "We kick your butts!" Uuryu yelled. "Heh 3 against 9?" There were 12 boys seeing me cry. NOT COOL! "Let me go!" I meant to yell but it came out as a hoarse whisper. "Shut up Omocha!" Whoa! Did he just call me a toy? "YOU DON'T OWN ME!" I screamed. My voice was still quiet but I added force to it. I punched his back repeatedly. "Stop that!" He said smacking me. I cried harder. "Enough! Fight me!" Ichigo yelled. "And us!" Uuryu yelled. "Gladly. Stay here Omocha." Again with the calling me a toy! I heard various punches and yells of pain. I covered my ears and rocked back and forth. Great a mental break down. In front of Uuryu, Chad and Ichigo. Oh and those wonderful people who kidnapped me. After awhile the noise of fists connecting with skin stopped. "A-Are you a-alright ChiyoChi?" I tried to answer but nothing came out. Instead I buried my face deeper into my hands. I sobbed. I could feel the hyperventilation coming on. I began to breathe harder. I screamed into my hands. I began to hyperventilate. I felt my body getting lifted up into strong yet skinny arms. I could tell it was Uuryu. I clung to his shirt as I sobbed louder. I have an excuse! I was almost… No  
I wouldn't think of that.

After awhile I stopped. After a long while. "Is she okay?" I heard Chad ask. This kind of freaked me out because I have never heard the guy speak more than 2 syllables. "ChiyoChi?" Uuryu inquired. I looked up. I heard him gasp. "I'm going to kill them!" "Is it bruised?" Chad asked. "Yes." I heard the anger in his voice. I reached up and touched the cheek that had now been smacked twice. I winced. "Hey guys! I just called the police. They'll be here soon." Ichigo stated. "Let's take her to Orohime's house." I felt Uuryu nod. As he stood up I clung tighter. "I wont drop you ChiyoChi-san." I nodded. "We'll go the back way."

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence we finally made it to Orohime's house. Chad knocked on the door (Ichigo stayed behind to make sure the goons wouldn't escape.). Orohime answered it and gasped. "ChiyoChi!" "Shh. I think she's asleep."


	7. Chapter 7 Abuse

A/N: ! Thanks to um… bffaaitf? I think that's how you spelled it. Any how, I will do my best to make her appear blinder throughout the stories but as you said it's hard to do when I am not blind. But I'll try. Thanks for your comment! TO THE DISCLAIMER MUWHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I do own ChiyoChi and other OCs that may/are in this/ future fic. Is that confusing? Whatever.

BEGIN!

_A mother walked into a bank. Seconds later, gunshots were heard. Inside the bank, you would see a robbery taking place. You would also see a women lying on the floor. She would seem asleep. Until you saw the blood that began to leak out from under her. Minutes before the gun shots, this women would not give them her money. So she paid the price with her- _I shot up. I couldn't tell where I was. "Hello?" I called. "Guys! She's awake!" I heard a muffled voice call. I could tell it was a girl by the pitch but my mind was too groggy to make it out. I rubbed my head lightly. "What a head ache…" I whimpered. "Here." I could feel a cold plastic being shoved into my hand, while in the other two small pills. "Thanks" I whispered my voice cracking. "ChiyoChi, it's me Orohime." "Oh hi Orohime." I said before swallowing the pills. (A/N: If you hadn't guessed, the cold plastic was a cup of water). "Hey ChiyoChi. How are you feeling?" Another voice asked, this time male. "Uuryu? Fine I guess. What hap- Oh yeah…" I recalled the incident that happened before I fell asleep.

"What time is it?" I wondered aloud. "9:00 pm." Ichigo's voice this time. "NINE OCLOCK?" I jumped up. "Reed! I was supposed to pick him up!" "Chill ChiyoChi! We picked him up and took him home. We said we'd bring you when you woke up." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. But may I ask why ALL of you stayed here? It's late shouldn't you guys be at home?" Uuryu's voice this time, "We all wanted to make sure you were okay…" I blushed. "T-thanks guys…" I whispered. Ichigo grunted. "Yeah." Chad's monotone voice came from a bit away, probably at the door. "Well… I must be going!" I said cheerfully walking right into a wall. "NO COMMENT!" I yelled when I heard Ichigo begin to talk. "_Sigh… _ChiyoChi, I'll walk you home." Uuryu offered. I blushed. "H-Hai."

Uuryu and I walked for awhile before I broke the silence. "Thanks." "Hmm? Oh yeah that. No problem." "How'd you find me?" "We were all worried when you ran off…" I smiled. "Thank you… Uuryu… By the way you don't have to call me ChiyoChi-san… Call me ChiyoChi." I said blushing. Suddenly I tripped. I braced my self for impact. It never came. "Are you alright, ChiyoChi." Uuryu asked bringing me into his chest. "Y-Ye-ah… Thanks…" I stuttered out. I shivered. "Its so cold…" Uuryu brought me closer. I was suddenly thankful that it was dark because my face was probably bright red. "Thank you Uuryu…" I whispered. I felt so shy. It wasn't like me. "ChiyoChi?" "Yeah?" "N-Never mind.." "Uuryu?" "It's nothing." "Are you sure?" "Hn." "Okay then." I said now walking. It was a bit awkward after that.

"Well this is it… My house" "Okay then…" He said. "Uuryu… Be safe going home, okay?" "Of course. You be safe too." I waved as I walked toward the front door of my house. I tripped over one of the steps and skinned my knee. "Ouch…" I said tears filling my eyes. I could feel myself being picked up. "U-Uuryu? What are you doing?" He knocked on the door. "CHIYOCHI!" My dad yelled. I cringed. "get in the house ChiyoChi. We'll talk about your punishment for skipping later." He said slamming the door in Uuryu's face. "D-dad!" I yelled as he pushed me up to the wall. I could smell liquor on his breath. 'Crap! The only time he gets violent is when he's drunk!' I thought. He slapped me with his free hand. I closed my eyes. Not like I could see anyway. Tears ran freely down my cheeks as he dropped me. "Mom" I whispered. Big mistake. He hit my back, knocking me out.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I breathed in the scent of my perfume that still lingered in the air. I got up. "Man I'm so sore." I said to myself. I sighed as I grabbed one of my school uniforms and slipped it on. I smoothed the gray fabric with my hands and adjusted the gray jacket over my white shirt. I grabbed my lunch and, since it was Wednesday, didn't have to wait for Reed because he had kick boxing earlier and left. I slipped on my skates. Now I know, a blind person skating does sound to smart. But I've got my stick thingy to lead me!

I could tell I probably had a bruise on my cheek and neck where my dad had smacked me and held me up. I sighed when Orohime glomped me and asked me how it happened. "Nothing Orohime." This was gonna be a looooonng day.

Now I know my readers. This was a pathetic excuse for a chapter but as I said for the other story, I have writers block. Help me! I need ideas. Anything. Anyways, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8 void of the heart

A/N: Alright here comes the bribery. Thank you to Bffaaitf (Sorry if its spelled wrong) for the ideas and because of them I have decided to add this chapter WAY early. I will be using some of your idea and I thank you for your support *smiles*. As for the bribe, I'll probably be more encouraged to write chaps and get them out sooner. You know how it is. It's nice to get your feed back and be told that you like it or have ideas. Thankies! Yes It is a word… In my book. Any ways, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I do own ChiyoChi and other OCs.

I had just gotten back from the doctors office. They had called me in to discuss a new surgery that could possibly bring back my eye sight. I was scared. I mean a lot could go wrong right? Right. But it wasn't like my family could afford it anyways. The doctor said he could set up a fund raiser but I didn't want to seem like I needed anyone's help. I'm used to doing things on my own. So I politely told the doctor that I'd think about it.

The next day at school:

I was constantly tripping and getting into trouble. Story of my life. This time I accidentally tripped and spilled my soda on a senior. Let's just say he wasn't happy. He yelled at me and suddenly I wished I wasn't blind, but deaf. "Just shut up will ya? It's not like I can see you." I growled after having enough of this crap. "What did you say?" He said as his hands went to my shoulders. I felt my self being pushed painfully into a wall. The other idiots that were with him snickered. "I said 'SHUT UP'!" I yelled angrily. "You got a lot of nerve girl to talk so irrespectively to the captain of the basket ball team." Another loser piped in. I heard a lot of agreement sounds. "Oh I see. Just because you're the captain means you rule the place don't you? Well here's a reality check." I continued, proud of myself for standing up for other victims that may have fallen into the web of jerks that call them selves awesome. "One: You're a loser and only pick on people to make yourselves feel better! Two: It was an accident and you should get over yourself! I mean I can't see! Do you think I meant to? I didn't and I'm sorry. But it doesn't give you a right to pick on me!" I yelled. I could feel the grip on my shoulders loosen.

I hadn't realized how much it had hurt until he let go. "You're right." He mumbled. I could feel my eyes widen. "Yeah I am." I said softly. "You're probably an okay guy. If you wouldn't pick on people that is. Try and be nicer. I'm sorry again for spilling my soda on you." I said smiling. This guy was alright. I kind of wondered what he looked like. He was probably tall, and maybe even handsome. "It's okay. I'm sorry too." "No problem. See you around!" I yelled as I left. I was proud. One less total jerk to worry about. Suddenly I felt myself being engulfed in a pair of arms. "c-can't B-b-breathe…." I choked out. "Sorry!" Oh great Orohime. "No P-problem." I said regaining my breath. "I saw you stand up to that jock guy! That was amazing!" One of Orohime's friends practically squealed. I resisted the urge to strangle them all. "Yeah," I said in a boring tone. "Listen I have to go. I have to uh…" What was I supposed to say? Go to the doctor? No way. That would just have her asking questions all day. "to uh…" Dang it! "oops was that the bell? Ah! Got to go ChiyoChi! BYE!" She yelled. I sighed. "Thank you so much!" I said to the sky.

I had to go to the doctors again to discuss the fund raiser. I wanted to yell, "NO I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" But I didn't. I did need their help. A fact that made me angry. I sighed as my father signed me in. I sat in a burgundy colored hospital chair in the Ishida hospital. Ishida. That name sounded familiar. But where? "ChiyoChi?" My eyes widened. "UURYU?" I questioned, having become accustomed to the sound of the main gangs voices. "What are you doing here Uuryu?" "My dad owns this place. You didn't know?" Oh Uuryu. Uuryu Ishida. I mentally slapped myself. Several times actually. "Psh I knew phh. Psh." I retorted. He chuckled. "Right." I was slightly surprised when he had laughed though. Uuryu seemed so… Bleh. Boring, serious, and no fun at all. But when he had laughed, I felt so at peace. Like nothing was wrong. I liked . A hard thing to admit, for one of my pride. I sighed. "So what are _you_ doing here?" I bit my lip. I knew he wouldn't probably care what happened but I wasn't sure I could tell him. "I'm planning on getting a surgery to regain my eyesight." I stated bluntly. 'WHY IN THE HECK DID I SAY THAT?' I yelled in my head. "Cool. I hope it works out for you." He replied. I sighed. What he didn't know was that the only reason I was doing this was because I really wanted to see _him._ Of course, it would be nice to see myself too. And everyone else.

In the check up room:

The doctor finally came in the room. "Hello my name is Dr. Ishida." "Oh you're Uuryu's dad," I stated more than asked. He grunted in response. Well he seems happy to have Uuryu as his son. Notice the sarcasm. "So ChiyoChi we are here to discuss the fund raising issue and to place a date for the surgery. Mr. Yamamoto, as you know your insurance should cover most of it. The funds needed after that is around 2000 dollars or so." He told my father, who grunted in response. I found myself holding reed's hand as the doctor explained the risks. Such as losing all senses. Yay me. I felt so scared. I mean, it was alright to be scared right?

I got home and laid on my bed. I covered my eyes and sobbed lightly. "Mommy. I need you!" I screamed into a pillow making a muffled cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Who is it?" I knew who. "Its me. Reed." I sucked in air. I threw myself at him and sobbed into his jacket. "Reed. I'm so scared. I might see you or I might lose all of my senses. FOREVER!" I cried into his school uniform's vest. "Chi. It'll all be okay. Even If you lose all senses, you're still my sister. I'll be there for you. Besides, you should believe in the doctors. They want you to get through this too. I do, dad does, and if you told them, so would your friends." He finished. I sobbed harder. After a long while, my shoulders stopped shaking. I cuddled deeper into his toned chest and said, "Thank you Reed." "No need to." "Will you sleep with me tonight Reed?" I know it sounds kind of weird, but we did this all the time when we were smaller and dad got really mad. "Of course, Chi." He giggled when I poked his chest, he knew I hated that nickname. But he hated this one: "Thanks ReRe." I said giggling.

_I ran through the halls of the empty summer home. I searched for my mother, knowing I would never find her. I finally gave in. I fell into the soft couch, sobbing lightly. "Mommy! Why don't you come home? I miss you!" Yelled the younger version of me. "MOMMA, MOMMA!" I yelled again. I had yelled that many times now. I got up and ran farther into the dusty manor. I tripped many times. I had many bruises and cuts lining my legs. "Chi! Chi! CHI!" _ I was shaken from my dream. "Huh?" "You were calling mom in your sleep. I had to wake you up before dad heard." "Oh! Reed lye down he's coming!" I whispered. I heard my door open. I could smell the alcohol that wreaked the room suddenly. The man had been drinking, and drinking a lot by the smell of it. I hoped he would go away, but instead felt my hair being tugged on. My heart beat faster as I was dragged of the bed. I silently prayed that Reed would be left alone. "CHI!" He shouted. I then heard a loud clash. "REED!" I yelled at the sound of glass breaking. I could feel the breeze that filled the room. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU THREW YOUR SON OUT THE WINDOW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed as I kicked him in his uh... spot. I ran down the stairs, well more rolled, because I tripped. I ran out the doubled door mansion, feeling my short nightgown blow around. "REED!" I yelled when I tripped over him and fell into a pile of glass. I could feel the blood soak through my nightgown. Mine and my brothers. What I could not feel was the pain. I hastily picked Reed up and called 911 on the phone. "911 what is your emergency?" "PLEASE HELP HIM!" I cried into the phone. "Ma'am, please calm down. Explain slowly and give us your address." "I-I don't know my address!" "It's alright. We can find out. What is your name and emergency?" "My name is ChiyoChi Yamamoto and my dad h-he was d-drunk and threw my brother out the window!" "What is his condition?" "I don't know! I can't see I'm blind! I'm hurt too…" I whispered. I sobbed. "Sweet heart. It'll be alright. Ambulances and police men are on there way."

It felt like hours of waiting for the ambulance to show up. I was a wreck. I could hear them load Reed into the back of an ambulance, while I was loaded into my own. I finally felt the pain of the razor sharp glass that dug into various parts of my body. I screamed in pain. "It'll be okay." I felt a gloved hand go to my forehead, one of the only place not covered in blood or scraped. My mind wondered what was happening with my intoxicated father at home. Feeling the ambulance rush through the roads I felt sick. "I feel sick." I whimpered. "It's okay. Breathe in and out." The kind man that was sitting with me said. I breathed in and out only to wince in pain and discomfort. I wanted to sleep. That's all I wanted. But I had to keep my eyes open. For Reed. My eyes flew open. I tried to get up only to be pinned down. "REED! Where's my BROTHER?" I yelled as tears made their way down my cheeks. "Stay down! You're brother will be okay." I could hear the doubt in his voice. "Please. Don't let anything happen to him!" I whispered hoarsely. "The doctors will do their very best miss." He said sadly. I bit my lip.

I could feel my consciousness slipping.

A/N: TADA! I didn't want to stop! But it's midnight and I'm tired. So yeah. I hope you liked it! Oh the drama! I'll probably update soon!


	9. Chapity nine: Cause I say so

A/N: (X infinity) Since bffaaitf and I have been discussing story ideas, I shall be giving you a new chapter a week early! DADADDADDADA!

Uuryu: Who gave you sugar crack?

Me: Wouldn't you like to know!

Reed: Am I dead?

Me: You'll see soon enough!

Reed: *mumbles* Crack head

Me: I heard that!

Reed: Heh heh… *RUN*

Uuryu: ANY WAYS HERES THE DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Bleach. I DO own ChiyoChi and other OCs

Review: Reed flew through a window!

Me: It's a bird! It's a plane! Nope… Just Reed.

Uuryu POV

The night I had walked ChiyoChi home, her father flipped out. He slammed the door in my face, and I heard ChiyoChi scream. I heard the breaking of glass and several yells of pain. After awhile, it stopped. The man opened the doors again. "You best leave kid. I'm not happy." I could smell the liquor on his breath. I nodded and turned on my heel. I looked back at the large house. 'ChiyoChi… One day, I'll save you. You will get away from all this.' Even though I didn't know the entire story, I wasn't going to let her go through that. I even felt bad for reed, even though I didn't know him well. Who knew how long she had been dealing with this?

The next day at school, I noticed bruises on ChiyoChi's face and neck. I avoided her, trying to make sure she didn't know. Whilst Orohime bombarded her with questions, I just looked at her and felt such sadness when I looked into her eyes. Those eyes looked like they had experienced such sorrow. The day felt so long. I knew it had to be even longer for ChiyoChi. I was relieved when the bell rang. I couldn't help but watch ChiyoChi walk slowly and carefully down the streets to pick up her brother. I sighed and started down the opposite street.

The next morning, I flipped on the news. My eyes widened. '_Late last night, a young girl named ChiyoChi Yamamoto, and her brother, Reed Yamamoto, were transported to the Ishida Hospital. Reports that have been released are that their father was highly intoxicated and in a drunken rampage threw Reed Yamamoto out of the second story window, and whilst helping her brother, ChiyoChi was cut deeply all over her body with the glass that littered the ground around him. Police are not releasing any more information so far.' _ I didn't even catch the rest of the report. I ran as fast as possible down the street and headed for the hospital.

Ichigo, Orohime, Rukia, and Chad POV (Sort of)

Ichigo opened the door to be greeted by Orohime. She had tears in her eyes as she flung herself into his arms. Any bystander would see the orange headed man blinking rapidly in confusion. When he finally got that she was hugging him and not strangling him, he placed one arm around her and the other went to close the door. The door was stopped by a large foot. He opened it again to reveal a rather distressed looking Chad. "You haven't seen the news yet have you?" Orohime asked, looking up through her tear filled eyes. Ichigo shook his head. "What news?" he asked. Rukia was soon down the stairs, luckily his father and sisters weren't home. "Orohime? Chad? What's going on?" she asked. "Well I flipped on the news th-this m-morning and I saw a story…" She trailed off burying her head into Ichigo's chest. This time it was Chad to speak up, "A story about the yamamoto family. ChiyoChi and Reed are in the hospital." He replied in his monotone voice. Ichigo and Rukia felt their eyes widen. "W-Why?" Rukia asked panicked. Orohime spoke through a ventilated voice, "T-they said, that her father was drunk and that he through Reed out the w-window and while helping him ChiyoChi was b-badly cut." She whispered.

At the end of that, Rukia, Chad, Ichigo, and Orohime were running towards the hospital. Even though they didn't know her well, her life was already a living hell, and with this new addition to it, it was even worse. Panting, they ran into the hospital. They all cringed at the nurse at the front desk's look. "How can I help you?" She asked, obviously trying to hide her irritation. Suddenly, the door flew open. A huffing Uuryu ran in. They turned to him confused. "Wh-Where's ChiyoChi!" He yelled through breaths. The nurse came out from behind them and put a hand on his shoulder. "Uuryu, calm down. Miss Yamamoto is stable. However, visiting hours start back up in half an hour."

"I'll wait." He said regaining his breath.

They all sat in silence. Well, almost silence. Orohime was crying and Rukia was mumbling ChiyoChi's name several times. Ichigo decided to break it. By whining. "Jeeze! What's taking so long?" He said childishly. A nurse came over to scold him. Ichigo mostly drowned it out. She looked up at the clock and sighed. "Visiting hours are now open. Five maximum." They looked at Uuryu. "Go. Just be quick." He almost sounded hollow. They nodded stiffly and followed the nurse down the hall and into the room. The nurse unlocked the door and ushered them in. Orohime burst into tears. There, lying in the hospital bed was ChiyoChi. She was covered head to toe in bandages, aside from her face, which also had some minor cuts. Her lip was busted, bleeding slightly. Her dark green hair was twisted into two piggy tails on the side of her head. She was just staring at the T.V., as if she wasn't even registering it's noise, even though she couldn't see it. Ichigo held the crying Orohime in his arms. ChiyoChi turned her head to look at them. The sadness and hollowness in her eyes was enough to make even Rukia cry silently.

ChiyoChi POV

I couldn't see them, but I could hear them. I could here Orohime's tears being shed, as she breathed in and out, slightly muffled. They walked toward me. "So who's all here?" I was surprised at house low my voice was. Ichigo answered. "Ichigo, Chad, Orohime, and Rukia, Oh and Uuryu is out in the waiting room, it was five max and he volunteered to wait." "H-have you guys heard anything about Reed? They wont tell me anything." "Sorry, but no." I frowned. "How are you feeling?" Orohime asked, with sadness littering her sweet voice. I smiled and lied, "I'm alright." The tension in the air was threatening to suffocate me. "You don't believe me?" I asked, sarcasm was evident, but even I could hear the sadness that was also in there. "No." I raised a brow at Chad's boldness. "Hmph. I'm just worried about reed. Nothing to fret over." I replied, closing my eyes and reliving the moment. The pain of my dad pulling my hair, and the razor sharp glass digging into my flesh. I turned up the T.V. "_Update on the Yamamoto hospital investigation case." _ I raise the other brow. "_After some digging into the offenders records, the police have revealed that Richard Yamamoto, father of ChiyoChi and Reed Yamamoto, has had 4 DUIs and 4 reports of theft. He has also gone to jail for 4 years for attempted murder. However, he escaped and married Jasmine Yamamoto, who is deceased. According to the police, due to his past records, there will not be a court order. He is going to jail for 20 years. No decisions have been made for the children's housing."_ I just sat there and soaked it all in.

I turned on my side, the opposite side of the door Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Orohime were by. I always knew the man was crazy but that crazy? I closed my eyes, trying to hide the tears that welled up in them. "ChiyoChi?" "Go away please." I wasn't trying to be mean, but I needed to be alone. Alone to ponder in the world of worries that I lived in. "Alright." "Thank you Ichigo." I waited for the door to click shut. I heard muffled talking and then the door opened. "You better be a nurse." "N-No it's Uuryu." "Oh Uuryu. I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad for the tone I had used.

"Don't be."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw the news."

"ah."

"Are you alright?"

It was silent for a few minutes. I sighed. "No Uuryu. I'm not alright. I'm worried about my brother. They wont tell me _anything_. Not to mention I just learned that my dad is a thug." "Thug?" "You didn't see the newscast? Hmm. They revealed that he's a criminal with DUIs and stuff. My mom probably didn't even know."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know. I just-"

"It's fine. I'm just… scared." I admitted.

"Scared?"

"Yeah. The doctors were talking about the eye surgery I'm supposed to have. I cant afford it. Plus, what if my brother needs a surgery or something? What am I supposed to do? I just don't know anymore. I always had my mom and dad protecting me." I said and stifled a sob; closing my eyes against the tears. "ChiyoChi." The door slammed open and (probably) a nurse came in. "Yes?" I asked. "We have news on your brother." I shot up. "W-well that w-was stupid." I said feeling the immense pain throughout my body. I fell back onto my back. "That was really stupid. Now what's the news?"

"ChiyoChi…" Uuryu whispered so quietly I barely caught it. "Your brother is… in a coma." My world stopped. So did my breathing. I felt myself faint. I couldn't say that I saw darkness, mostly because I always do. "ChiyoC…" I was out.

My eyes slowly opened. You know? Sometimes I wonder why I open them at all. "Anyone here?" I asked. "ChiyoChi! You're awake." I nodded. "Uuryu? What time is it? Why are you still here?" I asked. "3:00 am. I'm here because I… I was worried." I smiled. "Thank you Uuryu. What happened?" I questioned rubbing my head. "You got the news about… Reed, and then you fainted." My eyes widened. "Reed… This is all my fault." I said. "ChiyoChi! It's not your fault." "YES IT IS! I'm the one who talked about mom in my sleep! I'm the reason he was thrown out the window! I'm probably the reason dad was drunk!" I felt a hand on my cheek. I cringed, thinking I was going to be slapped. "I'm not going to hit you." I relaxed. "ChiyoChi. Please listen to me. This is slightly out of character for me, but I…I care about you. I don't want you blaming yourself. That man was a danger to you anyways." My cheeks felt wet. I realized I was crying. "Uuryu. I'm going to cry. And if you tell anyone, I will hit you." I said smiling. Uuryu wrapped his arms around me, much to my surprise. After a seconds hesitation, I returned the hug, and cried into his chest.

I stopped crying moments later. I felt so sleepy. "Uuryu, why don't you go home and sleep. I get out of here tomorrow I think" I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "ChiyoChi, promise me." "What?" "Promise me you wont blame yourself." I smiled. "Uuryu, that's not something I can promise. But I will promise you this. I won't let this get the better of me." I replied. "_sigh_, alright." "Thank you." "Goodnight, ChiyoChi." I listened to his quiet foot steps until the door opened and closed. "Thank you." I said again, falling to sleep. But not a dreamless sleep.

_Mama! Mama! MAMA! A six year old me wailed as she heard her mother being taken away in an ambulance. "Is she dead?" Reed asked, always too smart for his age. "We aren't sure." The man replied. Then the time changed to six years later. Her dad was drunk again. He trashed the house and locked his kids in their rooms. But not before taking his anger out on them. He spanked them until they couldn't sit anymore. Time change; now. The girl, now a teen, yelled mom over and over again. Her brother woke her. But their dad was drunk, and beat them again. Her brother and her were taken to the hospital._

My eyes fluttered open. "That dream again?" I sighed. "Miss Yamamoto? Hi I'm Nurse Jackie. You can leave today if you'd like. But your brother…" "It's alright Nurse Jackie. I know already. Do you have any idea…?" "About how long? No I'm sorry. I don't." I smiled sadly. "It's alright. Thank you. Can I… see him?" "I'm afraid not. He's getting surgery, to get the bigger pieces out of his organs. "S-Surgery?" I whimpered. "Oh Reed, I'm so sorry." I whispered. "Miss." I sniffed. "Thank you. Sorry about that." "It's perfectly understandable." I walked slowly and carefully, due to the pain in my limbs, to the door. "What about my clothes?" I asked Jackie. "Here you go. I'll lead you to the bathroom. Your friend Orohime brought them." She said handing me a bundle of clothing.

One week later:

I was walking down the street with Rukia and Ichigo. I had acted so much different lately. I was more independent, quiet and didn't yell at people when they pitied me anymore. I wasn't me anymore. I missed my brother. And my surgery was two months away.

A/N: I hope you liked this chap! Oo the drama. Savor it you ungrateful meanies! MY SISTER STOLE MY BLEACH AND NARUTO MOVIES! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!

ChiyoChi: Seriously? You made my life suck more!

Me: Get over it. Or else.

ChiyoChi: OR ELSE WHAT?

Me: YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!

Grimmjow: REVIEW IDIOTS!

Me and Chi: Where'd you come from?


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note:

Hello Readers! I will only continue if I get one or two reviews just saying that they would like me to. Thanks peoples! Also the next chapter will be out eventually. I'm typing this on my iPod but I have a virus on my computer so I'll figure it out. I'm really sorry but it should be out soon. I promise! 


	11. Chapter 11 Its cool!

Hey people! Its me! Im a horrible authoress! Im so sorry for not updating earlier, and this will be a medium sized chapter, but my computer is stupid, so I don't want to be on it for long at it crashes. So Here you go! My dreams of You Chapter… Uh.. Yeah. Chapter. XD!

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach, just ChiyoChi! (And other OCS)

ChiyoChi POV

I was walking into the hospital to visit my brother. My in a coma brother. I knew it was my fault, no matter what people said. My hand ran threw his pale colored hair, reminding and calming me. My heart felt like it was shattering in several different peaces, and I had to force myself to hold tears back and say, ' Chi, when he wakes up, you'll be able to see!' I thought optimistically. "Ms, visiting hours are over" a voice behind me said, and I nodded popping out my see stick.

The next day at school, I could hear that everyone was on edge, for I would be leaving early to go to the hospital, it was time for the surgery. Yes, we found the money in my insurance, my dad was hiding my mothers death money. Actually, why did I even call him my dad anymore?

TIME SKIP!

Nervousness sent shudders down my back as Orohime took me to the hospital. Uuryu was avoiding me like the plague, he probably thought I was a wimp. "We are here Chi" Orohime said. Over the past few weeks, we had became close, as with Tatsuki. She wished me good luck, very tearful good luck, and left me with Dr. Ishida. "I'll lead you to the operation room, where we will put you to sleep and fix your eyes, okay?" I nodded, and did something I didn't expect. I started to cry and shake from fear. "ChiyoChi, We'll do our absolute best, and we cant promise it'll work, but we want you to live your life without fear, so trust Dr. Ishida." A nurse who was hooking me up to machinery said. I nodded. The doctors entered the room, and put me to sleep.

TIME SKIP!

My eyes opened, to see a dimly lit room. WAIT DIMLY LIT ROOM! I screamed in joy, which turned into pain as my eyes felt they were burning. BUT I COULD SEE! Tears of joy and pain mixed, and a half smile found its way to my face.

A/N: Hey guys. I know it's short. But really its been awhile, thanks to Tobi Torri and Bbfaa (sorry I definetly know that's spelled wrong sorry, I forget.) But Im getting my comp fixed so heres hoping! YAY CHI CAN SEE! Or can she? You'll see!

See ya'll R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Yo peoples! Yeah, I awful. Awful. Awful. But who cares! I got a new chap coming out. Sorry guys but schools a butt, and this computer is stupid and slow.

Ichigo:Lazy, she's lying.

Me:Shudup!

Disclaimer:No. don't make me… Fine. I don't own Bleach, but I do own themes, OCs and whatever else I say I do. Deal.

Start:

I glanced at the clock, it was around 4 in the morning, and it had been my second day in the hospital. I had to stay for a week or so, because the surgery took a lot out of me. Every once in a while, I'd get head aches, but the doctors said that was normal, at least for a few days. Oh, and if you're new, I had just gotten a surgery to fix my blindness. I was so happy that I could see now, but I couldn't help but feel I was forgetting something.

Time skip to next week:

I felt so happy, for today was my first time back at school in over a week. I smiled, and looked at my school. (A/N: god its so much easier that she can see now) It was a huge white building. Looking around, I saw a girl with bright orange hair and a large chest running towards me. "ChiyoChi!" She yelled. Then I recognized the voice. "OROHIME!" I yelled and pulled her into a hug. "Jeeze! Whats got you so riled up? Where have you been?" "Oh Orohime, I love your hair." I said. She looked confused, I giggled. "I was getting a surgery. I can see! Its such a beautiful world!" I yelled, and threw my hands up. She squealed, and hugged me. "Yo, Orohime, whats up? Hey chiyochi!" "ICHIGO , TATSUKI, Rukia, CHAD, UURYU!" I yelled. "Uh…" "Orohime, whos who?" I asked her. She pointed to the orange, "Ichigo" Muscled, "Chad" Short black haired, "Rukia" Slightly taller black haired, "Tatsuki" Blue haired, "Uuryu." "Whats up with you?" Ichigo asked. "You know how I was gone?" "Yeah." "I was getting a surgery. I SEE YOU!" I yelled and started to dance. "Freak of nature." He said. I poke him. "Hey Uuryu." I said to the skinny, yet strongly built blue haired man. "You can see?" I nodded. "Cool." He looked stunned. "Lets go! CLASS AWAITS—" be queit!" "Meany." "Lets go." Orohime said, pulling me with her. "OKEY DOKEY!"

Class was, in a word, boring. Thankfully, lunch was 30 seconds away, and I was on the edge of my seat, waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, I made a bee-line for the door, and raced up the stairs to the roof. Man it felt good to not fall on my face every twenty seconds. As I neared the door, a voice at the bottom of the stairs stopped me. I looked down, and staring at me was a creature the size of a man, but was in no way a man. I choked. "Dear me, did I scare you? I see you can see me, Chi-hime." My eyes widened, chi-hime? "What do.. What are you" "I'm your death." I backed away, reaching for the pepper spray I kept in my back pocket. "I wouldn't, if youd like to keep your head." I gulped. "What do you mean Chi-hime?" I asked trying not to scream it at the ugly thing. "You'll find out in time dear. I must go, Aizen is waiting." And just like that, it was gone. I kinda wondered if I had seen it all. "Um, Chiyochi? I turned around to see Uuryu. "Hai? Sorry." I said, dismissing the being for a thought to ponder later. "Lunch?" I smiled. "HAI! FOOD!" I yelled cheerfully skipping towards our group, that was consequently on the roof already.

A/n: Wouldn't it be awful if I ended it here?

Uuryu POV

I watched ChiyoChi eat suspiciously. I had heard her talking in the stairway. To what? I wasn't sure. But I was sure I felt energy coming from her, or maybe something else? I stored it in the back of my mind, it didn't matter at the moment. I sighed and watched Ichigo, Keigo, and ChiyoChi arm wrestle each other, the winner of Keigo's and ChiyoChi's match being ChiyoChi, leaving a pathetic Keigo to whine like the fool he was and could be.

After a few minutes, I noticed Chiyochi's face change. She looked sad. I stared at her, and as her sixth sense (The one everyone had because it was a reflex to feel someone staring at you.) kicked in she looked at me,smiling sadly. I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. But just like that the sadness was gone, and she was chattering with Orohime again.

A/N: I know I said this at the top, but I'm truly sorry. I suck, its true. But hey blame school-

Ichigo: *mumble* lazy

I can hear you.

Ichigo: Heh. Heh.

Me: You know I could kill you off right?

Ichigo:…. Please don't.

Say it.

No.

Yes.

Fine. Your majesty of the world.

Win. HAH!

Next one will be longer, I think I'll go to the library and type it up.

Speaking of, the librarian said I was missing the bleach manga #8, and I said no I am not! She said to check my locker. After twenty minutes, I found it. I SWORE I TURNED IT IN! Not that you guys care, most of my faithfuls hate me. And want me to drown. My friend told me to update, or she'd feed me to Zetsu (from Naruto)

ANYWHO, BYE!


	13. Chapter 14

A/N: DANG IT! I ACCIDENTLY ERASED WHAT I JUST HAD HERE! Sorry guys! Thanks to the small ammount of people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I wouldnt be writing here if I owned Bleach. I do own my Ocs. I dont own any of the songs either.

I joyfully jumped around the house to 'Freak the Freak out' by Victoria Justice.

I had just finished making the invites for my thanksgiving party that was a couple days before Thanksgiving. I invited Ichigo's family, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Orohime, Uuryu, and Rukia. I blinked when I heard the door bell ring, and right as I opened it, I saw Orohime , who without saying a word dragged me upstairs, leaving me to spare a glance at the regular group that filled the living room. "WHOA! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Orohime giggled but said, "OUT!". I looked at her ,confuzlled (A/n: It should be real word). "We thought you needed a break from the hospital, so we are going to a party tonight!" She said. Oh yeah, did I mention my fantabulous brother would be waking up soon? Or so the nurse said. I dont think I mentioned that to the gang yet... Oh well. Oh and not to mention the creepy incounter 3 months ago with the ugly butt monster, which I hadnt mentioned either. What was I supposed to do? Saying,' Oh by the way, I might have just lost my mind because I just ran into a freaky monster dude' would raise some suspision that I actually **was** crazy.

Orohime dug through my clothes, pulling out a white and flowery blouse and a skirt that went to my knees, and threw it at me. I glared playfully at her, and went to go get changed. Orohime had insisted on doing my hair and makeup, and when we went downstairs, Tatsuki and Ichigo laughed at me. I pouted and threw one of my shoes, which they gracefully slid away from.

* * *

Club Claire was, in a word, INSANE. There were people everywhere, some which I werent sure were very sober.

I watched the others dance, while me Chad and Uuryu sat on the couch. It was getting akward in the silence between us, so I decided to break it.

"YOU BROKE IT!" I yelled, just loud enough for them to hear.

Uuryu jumped and yelled, "BROKE WHAT?"

I giggled,"I dunno.. I wanted to break the silence.

He chuckled and Chad rolled his eyes. I stared at Uuryu, the lights were beginning to give me a head ache. I felt dizzy, and I felt as though something were trying to maim me or something. I dismissed it, and took another gulp of my water. It calmed me down a bit, but I coulnt let go of the feeling someone was watching me.

* * *

When we left Club Claire, the fear increased as we parted ways.

* * *

I was almost home! I would have run, if my asthma wasnt so bad in the winter. But instead I walked briskly, but was stopped by a cold voice,"Girl." I looked up to see a skinny man, with a pale mask with fancy lines on it. But what suprised me the most was when he morfed. His body tore into to peices, the mask being devided into , as his molecullar status settled and there was to of them. This. This was the monster I had run into in the stairway. I did what any girl would do, and screamed. Its large hand covered my face, and I blacked out.

* * *

Uuryu had to run. He heard her scream. but he was to late. The monster had grabbed ChiyoChi, and before he could do anything, dissapeared.

He dropped to his knees, and felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Captain Hitsugaya. "We're tracking her now." He said, and a portal appeared. unohana stood next to him. I was confused to why they cared, but dropped it.

When they found her, it was on a street, and her eyes had just popped back to her skull. She was dead.

A/N: yeah, I know it was short, but It was as best I could do, I was playing my piano before this and my fingers hurt. Not to mention my splitting head ache. look, I'lll update ASAP I promise! Please stay faithful! :)


	14. Chapter 14 Love, its a trial

DAMN IT ALL! I JUST DELETED ALL i HAD! MOTHERFUDGER! AGGGHHHH!

disclaimer: IF I OWNED IT THE DELETATION WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED! aggghhh! i OWN THE OCS!

* * *

Begin: (again)

"A soul reaper?" I heard faintly.

My eyes slowly opened. It was dark. Was I dead? Was I in hell? Oh god..

Soon, my worries would be stolen, the lights turn on. My head spun, and I sheilded my squinting eyes with my hand. I jumped when a beautiful women, with a braid in front of her neck, and a gorgeous smile stood in front of me. "Hello?" I said shakily. The women answered, "Oh your not dead! (My eyes widened) I'm Captain Unohana of the Gotei 13" She took my hand, "ChiyoChi Yamamoto" I said. She turned serious," Its true, you are the great (X a ton) grandaughter of Sou-Taicho of the Gotei 13."

"Sou-Taicho? What am I doing here? And what was that thing I was attacked by?Whats a soul reaper?" SHe waited patiently for my surge of questions to stopped and then smiled sweetly, "Sou-taicho, he's the boss of the soul Reapers. You were saved by uuryu and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. The thing that attacked you was a hollow, a soul that never passed on or turned bad. A soul reaper seals souls and defeat hollows."

My world seemed to spin, " WHAT? (she shushed me) I'm not one of you!" I whispered the last part. " I never said you were. You, my dear, you are the ForeSeer." My face scrunched up in confusion, "A.. ForeSeer?" I asked. She nodded, "A ForeSeer. The Seer of future, have you ever had a dream, and then the next day or week it felt to come true? DeJavue?" I nodded. "You are the Fore  
Seer, the Seer of future, which is why Aizen wanted you. Wants, I should say. "

I nodded, and she left, saying she had more patients to get to.

I was knodding off, when the door opened, making me shoot up from my place in the white hospital bed, to see a certain blue haired man. "CHIYOCHI!" He yelled and suddenly (and quite uncharacteristically) hugged me. I pat his back confused, and ask, "What? Why are you so, suprised, you saved me!" He smiled sadly at me, holding me at arms length," ChiyoChi-chan, you died for 15 seconds. Unohana had to save you. " I must've taken him by suprise, because I started to cry, out of fear. "Why? Why would he kill me if he wanted me? Or did he want me dead? Uuryu I'm sorry, I lo-" I stopped my self. WAS I ABOUT TO SAY LOVE? OMIGOSH! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? He held me close again, and we gazed into each others eyes. Our faces slowly got closer, my eyes closing slowly as I got nearer to his face. Before I knew it, my lips were touching his, and I leaned into his, wrapping my arms around his neck. We were pretty much making out until the door BOOMED open. Uuryu and I sprung apart, and I smiled nervously at the Orange haired snot that had interuppted my first kiss. Thats right. First.

"Ichi-baka!" Rukia yelled, pulling him out of the room. "You werent supposed to open the door! It was there first kiss!" My mouth dropped," YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" I stated, not really asking. Rukia smiled nerviously, and slammed the door. I looked to uuryu, who was blushing, but smiling faintly.

This was it, my fairytale. It may not work out, I thought, but hell, it took one hell of a turn!

A/N: Yeah, short but like I said the damned comp deleted it all! Gomen! But hell, Uuryu/Oc happened! I didnt know how to do it, so I said, what the hell and typed.

THanks to the reviewers so far, bffaaitf, Tobi Torri, and Hushed silence! Arigatou to you all. And bffaaitf, my online BFF! She helped me with ideas in the beginning, you should check out her story! NOTE! DONT SKIP THIS! the story is not over! It will have a sequel, but this portion is _not over!_ I will update this more, and tell you when its over!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hellooooooooo! Here's chapter 15! (I think) I got 4 reviews this month that made me smile! So thank you all. bffaaitf, please check your fanfiction inbox.

Disclaimer:I dont own Bleach,I own the theme of this story, and my ocs.

BEGIN!

ChiyoChi POV

I sighed as I sat up. It had been four loooong days since I came to the soul society,and during those four days, I had met my great.. Screw it. Great times a milllion, grandfather. It went okay,you could say. The guy kinda... scared me. But only because of his superior order, other than that he was nice. But I couldnt think about that now. I was now leaning against the wall, and fighting the frustrated tears, that threatened to spill. During my Winter Wonderland, as I called it, with Uuryu, I had totally forgotten about Reed. "Oh Reed... Where are you, right now?" I slammed my head into the wall, hoping to give myself just a little more braindamage, I guess. The door to my room opened, but I ignored it, and continued hitting the back of my skull on the wall. "um...ChiyoChi?" I opened one eye, and saw Hitsugaya-taicho. "Ello Snowy-kun." He scowled, but walked over to me and put his hand behind my head to stop me from another bash. I giggled,"Heh... I feel dizzy! " My eyes twirled, and I said, "WOOOOHHH!" Okay yelled. Snowy boy looked at me, probably thinking that I was an idiot. I smiled when Rangiku burst in the room, and strangled Toshiro in her breasts as she hugged him. Yeah,I admit it, I got some kind of personal pleasure whenever I saw Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku go at it. It intertained me.

It was a bit later, after Toshiro actually succeded in what he came in to do, which was getting my medication. You know, after saying that, it makes me feel like a crazy person. After he left, I went back to killing brain cells. And now I really feel like a crazy person. I wondered vaguely if they had phones in the soull society. I dismissed it, and got up. I sat on the doctors rolly chair, and began spinning, hoping to entertain myself.

All I succeded in doing was falling on my face.  
I laughed manically, sort of wondering what was in those pills the captain gave me. "OW... That WAS AWESOME!" I felt myself say. I felt like I was watching myself from the outside. Like a cloud.

+A bit Later+

I was sicerely, absolutley, not amused. Why? Simply because I was now strapped, pouting, to Ichigo's back. Why was I strapped to his back? I had no idea in hell. All I knew was that we were walking down the soul reaper academy's hall, and a ton of students gawked, most students laughing, as I flipped the the M finger. "Let me go you mosterous strawberry!"Ichigo didnt say a thing, but I could feel his back muscles tense in irritation.

"Hello, ChiyoChi-san. Its nice to have you go here." My eyes widended. I WAS GOING TO BE A STUDENT HERE?

A/N: Yeah sorry for the shortness, and I'm aware this chap was intirely random. BUT! There is a method to ChiyoChi's madness.

ChiyoChi: WHAT MADNESS!

Me: HEH. Shut it. I'll delete you. Okay, so the chaps are coming slow, I'm aware. But, I'm under the atrousious (Yes, dont point it out, I spelled that wrong.) +CUE DRAMATIC ORGAN MUSIC+ **WRITERS BLOCK! **

**Please, send reviews, feed back, no flames, and HELP ME OUT OF THE BLOCK!**

**Ichigo: We are not responsible for sadness of discontinuing.**


	16. Chapter 16 I'll kill you!

A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the lateness! R&R please!

Replies to reviews:

Tobi Torri: I know... but its so hard... Writers block sucks, but I'm trying again.

Bffaitf: I forgot what your review was, but thanks. And I turned on my PM

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I do own ChiyoChi, her brother, and content that is not in the anime/manga. I also own Nin-ha, who will appear later in the chapter. And the Noish-Cross.

BEGIN

"Wait what? I call this MUTANY! IM NOT A FIGHTER!" ChiyoChi cried. She sat in the main office, while the boys, Renji (who she had met earlier that week) and Ichigo, sweat dropped. She was on her knees, practically begging the counsel of Soul reaper Academy to not make her join.

"ChiyoChi-san, we know you do not want to attend Soul Reaper Academy, but Soutaicho demands it. The matter is final, dismissed." Ichigo and Renji dragged a hissing ChiyoChi out of the door. "ILL GET YOU BOTH FOR THIS!" She yelled as she slammed her door in their faces. "Damn idiots." She growled.

"Thats not very nice, Chi." She heard behind her, making her jump, and get into a fighting (and a crappy one at that) position. "Oh, Uuryu! Its really been awhile. I... missed you the past week." She muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

Uuryu nodded and said, "ChiyoChi... You have the blood of a soul reaper. The head soul reaper. But... I dont think that this will work out.." ChiyoChi's mouth dropped open. "I... Dont understand... Why?" She cried. "I DONT UNDERSTAND!" Tears rolled down pale cheeks, and Uuryu stared at her with hate. "I hate you. I never loved or even liked you! Never speak to me again. You're weak!"

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. The room was dark, and she vaguely thought about how her life was going to end. "This always happens... Not again. The last time someone did this to me, I broke. But I wont let it happen again. I will become a strong Soul Reaper. Screw you Uuryu! SCREW YOU!" She fell to her knees crying, slamming her cold fist into the soft black carpet.

Outside of the door, Uuryu melted away. Nin-ha smirked evilly to himself. His plan would work, and ChiyoChi would be his lord Aizen's. Then he would finally love him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Rukia and Orohime walked into ChiyoChi's room. They both shivered, the room was freezing. On the floor was a curled up form, who was also shivering. "Chi-chan?" Orohime's soft voice said, concerned. "ChiyoChi! Are you okay?" Rukia cried, running to her side.

Her eyes were dull, the dark grey tint was clouded, she looked dead. But she was alive, that Rukia was sure of, not to hard to tell with her chest moving up and down.

"I have to get to class." She muttered, determination in her eyes," I'll prove him wrong. I'll kick his ass. I sware to the Gods." And with that, she stood. Rukia and Orohime were shocked, the once happy and calm girl they knew, she was broken. And they would find out how. And Rukia had the smallest of idea who.

"What. did . you. do?" Rukia yelled at Uuryu later that evening. "WHAT?" He stuttered. "Why was ChiyoChi so hurt? You must have done something! She was fine yesterday." Orohime said. "I.. Dont know what you guys are talking about! I havent seen ChiyoChi since like, Tuesday! That was like 4 days ago!"He defended himself.

WITH CHIYOCHI-3 days later

"Huff. I'm sorry! I didnt mean to." Chiyochi Breathed deeply, and rubbed her sore arm.

She had been practicing with a wooden sword, as her Zampakto was way to dangerous for her to practice. And no, not for other people. For herself. Her zampakto (sp?) had been passed down from her great (x a bunch) grandmother. Tigress had apparently been waiting for her, as she was told at least.

She had been sparring with Renji after school everyday, and he wasnt very nice. He never told her she was good, always pointing out her flaws. Not that she was very good anyway. He smacked her arm lightly with his sheath. "OW!" Her arms flipped up. "Lets practice your dodging flexibility." She winced as she moved into a back bend, stretching her weak muscles. "SSSS! OUCH! Renji dont push down on my stomach that hurts!"

"Not my fault you suck at this!"

"HEY! Watch it jerk!" Her head suddenly started to burn. "Oww! Renji! My head, it- it burns. Help me!" Her hands crashed onto her eyes. Renji's tattoed hands grabbed her green head, as she hissed in pain. "Is it another vision?" Her visions as a foreseer had gotten worse since she was told that she was one. She nodded weekly. "I see... A forest... A small girl... She.. She has a small white dress on.. and pink eyes and dark blue hair. Wait! NO! Run little girl! Its a hollow.. but its so big! It has a white mask with swirly red lines and... its trying to kill her! Wait a minute... Reed? Its my brother! He's gaurding her. And he's.. being attacked."She screamed in pain, as her eyes began to bleed,"He's dying! I have to get to the human world! Before its to late!" She jumped up, and ran towards the door blindly, Renji on her heels. "Wait ChiyoChi! Your to weak to go and fight it alone!" Then seeing the hurt look on her face," That is not what I meant. You are strong, but not..." She interuppted him with a glance. "I get it. You dont think I can do anything! You're just like Uuryu! He said I was weak! You're just like him! WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE? "She smacked his hand away, running from the door.

She held up her Noish-cross. "Lets see.. To do this-"

She tryed to remember the directions that her Grandfather gave her to get to the human world faster. _"To use the Noish-Cross, hold it in your hand and think of the place or person you want to go to. But you have to clear your mind first, or else you'll get stuck in an alternate dimension."_

"Okay. Clear your mind. Think of Reed." She breathed in deeply. "TO REED!" A beam of white light erupted around her.

Her eyes opened wearly, and she smiled when she saw her forest in Karakura town. Then here smile widened to see Reed. Then dissapeared as he flew through the trees. A small scream erupted from her throat as blood surrounded his muscular but, pale, body. "REED!" A small voice screamed. Her head turned to see the same little girl from her vision. Her hand reached for her real Zampakto, but found it wasnt there. "Tigress?" She spun around, but only saw her wooden sword laying a few feet from her. She rolled for it, grabbing it and lunging at the Hollow. "Kiss this! Wooden splinter!" The spirit power induced sword broke into millions of pieces, and they flew towards the hollow. As they pierced his body, it let out a roar.

ChiyoChi braced her self as her sword realined in her hand. "I'll kill you for hurting my Reed and this inoccent girl." And she lunged for it.

A/n: Finally done! Yay! Again, R&R


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Hey guys! Chapter... Whatever chapter this is is up!

Disclaimer: No. I own no-thing, but ChiyoChi Reed Plot Line, and anything that is not in the series.

BEGIN!

'_this cant be it... No!'_

It was all black and white. The world seemed slow. ChiyoChi's onyx eyes opened slowly. She sat up from being thrown, once again. Her sides burned from the bleeding cuts that littered them.

"Reed!" She yelled, a pale hand reaching out towards the direction of her dying brother as he flew across the forest, slamming into a tree.

"Leave them alone!"The small girl cryed. ChiyoChi's eyes met that of the little girl. She knew what she had to do.

"Come Here! Get behind me!" She yelled ushering the girl over. The small girl stumbled over, as the monster chased her.

She broke the sharp part of her wooden sword off, leaving only the handle. She remembered that if she could channel her reitsu through the handle, she could make a spirit whip. It took a ton of energy though, so much it could kill her. "Slicing whip!" She yelled, and poured more energy into the handle. She could already feel it draining her.

"Die!" She screamed, and lunged towards it with her whip. The hollow screamed, and turned to ashes, as the wind blew it away. ChiyoChi fell to the ground, holding her sides. "Miss!" The little girl yelled, running to her side. "Forget about me. Go check on Reed. The boy, see if you can get him over here without hurting yourself. And him." The small girl nodded, pale tears filling her pink eyes. The girl took off, bluehair flying behind her.

She took out a marble. "Soul Reaper in training calling in!" She yelled. She knew she would be in trouble, but she couldnt help that fact right now. "Yes? ChiyoChi? Where the hell are you?" Renji yelled at her through the communicator. "No time to get ticked at me! Im injured, Reed and a little girl are to. Im in the Karakura forest! I need back up. This wasnt an ordinary hollow."

"Alright, but when this is figured out, your in big trouble!" And with that Renji shut the connection.

ChiyoChi's short green hair fanned around her head, as she fell from her sitting position. Her breathing deeponed, her eyes shutting slowly. "Miss" She heard lightly, foggily waking her from her daze. "Im okay, did you get Reed?" She asked. "No.. He's to heavy. Im to small." ChiyoChi nodded.

The small girl helped her over, ChiyoChi crawling, the girl pulling her along. "Whats your name?" She asked breathily on there way over. "My name? Is Melancholy. Or Mel. Whats your name?" She smiled,"My name is ChiyoChi."

As they made it to Reed, ChiyoChi's onyx eyes filled with tears. "REED! No! You'll be okay! I sware! Breathe!" She cried, as she did CPR.

Reed. No.

Those words weeped in her mind, making her shudder. Reed. "He's gone. Its all my fault." ChiyoCHi said softly, while the little girl cried.

"Chi-chan!" She turned quickly to see Orohime, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia.

"Orohime! Please tell me you can do something!" Orohime nodded, " Ill try!"

Reed eyes slowly opened. He met the tearful eyes of his sister. "Chi-chan!" He cried, sitting up quickly. He gasped in pain, and fell down again. "Reed! its okay! Stay down. My god, your so handsome." This was the first time she had really looked at him. He hand sandy colored hair, and the same onyx eyes as she did. He wasnt short, but he wasnt tall either. He had an athletic build, but right now he was staring at her with suprise. "You can see? What?" Chi smiled sadly. "You were in a coma for a long time."

"Well Im not now."

A/N: All done! Hope you liked this chapter! Im kinda backing myself into a corner, and I dont know what to do. Oh well! Ill get out!


	18. Chapter 18 This sucks butt

cloA/N: Hey peoples! I have big news! OUR STORY HAS 21 REVIEW! It can drink legally now! YEAAAAAAAY BRING OUT THE SAKE!

Lol, on that happy note, did you know that pumpkins can get rabies? No? Good, cause its not true.

REsponses to reviewers:

Bffaaitf: Thank you! I am glad you liked it, and all will be explained in this chapter. Love yah!

Tobi Torii: *hugs* I love you! Youre so nice! THanks dude! (Wow, dude. What has happened to me?)

Disclaimer: I dont own bleach, but I do own: Ninha, Noish cross, Melancholy, Reed, Chiyochi, and the plotline for this story in particular.

B E G I N

* * *

ChiyoChi sighed. This STUPID little girl just WOULD NOT shut the hell up! The kid was cute and all, but with her dumb worrying crap, Mel was _this _close to getting her nose chopped off with a spoon.

"Melancholy, im fine. You need to lay down, your wounds are worse than mine, rest and get some sleep, kid." She grumbled flipping on the light.

ChiyoChi, Melancholy and Reed all lay in a large room of squad 4. Reed rolled his eyes at there bickering. It had been that way for 3 days, and it was truly getting on his nerves. "Mel, its midnight, and your 4, its way past your bed time, go. To. Sleep. Now." Reed stated, with a superior voice that could rival Byakuya- taichou.

Melancholy smiled sadly, and layed down, falling asleep without even putting her blankets over her frame. "Idiot." Reed whispered, getting up with a pain filled gasp, and covering her up with a blanket. ChiyoChi grabbed his hand and yanked him to her. "Youre the idiot, Unohana-Taichou said to stay in bed. You should have let me do it." She said, kissing his pale and slightly sweaty forhead, before tucking him into his bed. "Night." He yawned before falling into what Melancholy would call the 'wooooh fase'. ChiyoChi turned out the light, turning on her side, and staring out the window. I

It was a cold night, the sky littered in stars, beatiful stars, and a full moon. Gray strands of clouds wisped in random places.

* * *

CHIYO CHI'S POV

Those beautiful stars. Those beautiful wisps of gray clouds. And that moon. It was so nice, I only wished that I could be sitting on the terrace, in the arms of... no, I refused to say his name. I didnt get it. Why would he say that? It just did not make sense. Uuryu would never say that to me. Its not his character. I sighed and glanced at the bed that held Melan-chan. I had found out a couple days ago that she was my cousin, a bagillion times removed.

She whimpered in her sleep, crying out in fear. I sighed again. She had been having these night mares for days, so every night I would end up sleeping with her, or vice versa. I got up with a grunt, picking her up, cradling her to my chest carfully, and slipping us both under my covers and falling asleep.

* * *

With Uuryu

Uuryu sighed. He just couldnt understand what was wrong with ChiyoChi! It was so frustrating to him. He didnt know how girls worked or felt about crap guys just usually pushed aside.

He needed to find out, before he went crazy. He slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping friends that shared his room.

He wondered down the hallway, bumping sleepily into walls, until he made it to ChiyoChi, Melancholy, and Reed's room.

His clammy hand knocked lightly on the door.

ChiyoChi's head popped through a small crack of the door a few minutes later. Her eyes saddened at the sight of him. She looked down and muttered," What?"

He pulled her outside of the door, and she didnt protest when he brought her outside to the terrace. 'Well, we are on the terrace, but we arent together anymore. So... Ironic, neh?' She thought to herself.

Uuryu groaned inwardly. 'What the hell am I supposed to say now that I have her?'

"Uuryu." She winced, " Why cant you just leave things alone?"

The words cut him like a knife through butter. "But.. ChiyoChi? What did I say to make you mad?"

Her face contorted into anger. " How the hell dont you know? Leave me the f alone."

With that she stormed off, tears glittering as she went, making the moon shine off of them like in those crappy cliche' movies.

"Damnit!" Uuryu cryed in frustration, generating his bow and shooting an arrow off into the sky.

'This sucks ass.' He thought bitterly.

* * *

A/n: SOOOO? Whatya think? Sorry its so short, but Ill tryu to update regurally from now on.


	19. Chapter 19Ninha

A/N: YEAH! I have snow days off school so Ill be updating quite a bit.

Bffaaitf: In response to your review, if you look back at before ChiyoChi was brought to th soul society, it said her brother was going to wake up soon, and he did, and the reason he was in the forest will be answered, in this chapter.

Note:! I am now taking requests for one shots!

Disclaimer: See chapter 2 or something.

Almost forgot the signature

B E G I N

* * *

3rd POV

Orohime sighed and sat down by Rukia. She stared across the couch to the table that sat a few yards away. At that table sat ChiyoChi and Melancholly. ChiyoChi ate her food bordley while she listened to the animatidely talking Mel. "Mel. Eat instead of inhaling. Freak" ChiyoChi said, half rude, half sarcastic, before getting up and dumping her plate into the sink.

Mel stared sadly and confused at the door that Chi had walked through and slammed. "What's up with her?" She asked quitly, before she jumped out the two story window. She landed with a soft tap on the ground.

Orohime and rukia had been wondering the same thing. "Did something happen?" Rukia wondered aloud.

"We already know that something with Uuryu happened."Orohime added.

"But that doesnt explain this."They finished together.

* * *

Mel wandered around the campus of the 4th squad. She stopped slightly when she heard someone say," You know Rangiku, if you stopped drinking so much, you wouldnt get hangovers so bad." She turned the corner to see a short white haired man and a tall busty women. "Psh."

"MEL!" Rangiku yelled, gathering the small child into her arms, squeezing her so hard she felt her tiny back crack. "RANGIKU-CHAN! LET GO!" She whined loudly, quickly taking more air in once Rangiku had set her down. "Its been quite a long time Melancholy!" She smiled. "Rangiku-chan," Mel said tugging on her kimono,"Who's that?" She pointed cutely towards the white haired man.

"Him?," Rangiku asked, pointing towards the man,"That's my captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain, this is Melancholy Yamamoto. She's ChiyoChi's cousin."

"Hello." He said simply.

One of mel's blue brows rose,"Youre a quaint person to talk to her." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. Rangiku_ and_ Toshiro both were suprised with the little girl's boldness, as she walked away, tapping her bare feet lightly as if dancing as she walked/skipped. "Hn" Rangiku rolled her eyes at her captain's response.

'He's cute' Mel thought happily, blushing to herself.

* * *

ChiyoChi and Reed sat quitly in the 13th squads gardens. ChiyoChi sat skirt-style on the ground, while Reed sat on one of the nearby benches. "The flowers are the only thing that truly give me peace."She confessed.

Reed feigned a hurt look,"No love for your brother?" He asked sarcastically.

ChiyoChi rolled her eyes. "Idiot"

She rolled a flower's stem lightly in her hands, staring at it's blue petals. "Stupid flower, you just had to be the same color as his hair." She muttered, standing up, brushing off her skirt.

She stopped suddenly when she felt the bad feeling in her gut. "Reed? How exactly did you get in the forest?"

Reed was silent for a few minutes. Well, until his face melted into a cruel smile. ChiyoChi gasped silently, having never seen her brother with a face so... Terrifieing. "Reed?" She asked with a voice thick with velvet fear. She screamed when his pale face melted away into a man with long silver hair and violet eyes. "So, you finally felt something was off? Its about time." The man got closer, cupping her cheek. She was to scared to move. "Your brother has already been captured. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Nin-ha. It's about time you figured it out." She breathed heavily.

"No." She whispered, eyes full of terror.

"So it is."

"CHIYOCHI!" An arrow flew between the two, making Ninha drop her, as she gasped, drawing her hand back to her chest in shock.

Uuryu ran in front of ChiyoChi, glaring at Nin-ha. Captain-Ukitake soon apperead with Kiyone and Senataro. Kiyone and Senataro ran to ChiyoChi, asking her if she was okay. She ignored them, trying to decide who to glare at, Nin-ha, or Uuryu.

Nin-ha smiled wickedly, before he dissapeared saying,"We'll meet again."

ChiyoChi stood up, staring at the spot where the person she thought was her brother had stood. She tore out of there like a bat out of hell, running towards the forests.

Uuryu ran after her, leaving a understanding Ukitake, and his two confused 3rd seats.

* * *

Through her tears, ChiyoChi couldnt see. She tripped, screaming as she fell down into a small ditch. She whimpered in pain, and heard,"Chi-chan! Where are you!" She fought with herself internally before calling out,"UURYU!" She didnt relize how much she missed him until the moment he landed next to her. She pulled him down to her level, burrying her face in his chest and crying,"Why did you say those things?" Over and over, Uuryu heard those words.

"What things?"He asked, confused.

"You said I was weak... you said you hated me" She gasped in a strangled breath, crying louder.

"ChiyoChi... I would never say those things." She looked at him, confused.

"But you did, I heard you, I saw you."

"...I get it now. ChiyoChi, it wasnt me. It had to have been Nin-ha." Uuryu came to a conclusion.

ChiyoChi's eyes widened in realization. Before she could say anything, Uuryu's lips captured her own. The kiss was long, and sweet. There was no agressiveness, just love. Her eyes closed slowly, while he stared at her lovingly. Just as her eyes closed all the way, she heard above her,"What are they doing, Rangiku-chan?"

They sprang apart and looked up to see an amused Toshiro, a grossed out Mel, and a 'wondering how the heck to explain this to a 4 year old' Rangiku.

ChiyoChi smiled, blushing, at them, before she was picked up gently by Uuryu, who jumped out of the ditch.

She flipped Toshiro off everytime he would snicker or smirk at them. And, Mel, being at the impresionable age, did it too. "CHI! SEE WHAT YOUVE DONE!" Rangiku hollered, while Chi just smiled and said sarcastically,"Im such a good rolemodel."

* * *

A/N: I think thats the longest one Ive had in awhile. SO WHALA!


	20. Chapter 20 Do I love him?

A/N: NEEHHH! Im sad... I got like, no reviews but Bffaaitf's. Which I love her for ^^

Guys, this is REALLY important. There is a poll on my page. Go to it and vote. DO IT! Or Ill ... *evil laugh*. Trust me, ITS REAAAALLLLY IIMPORTANT!

Disclaimer: Really? I thought we established that I dont own Bleach. And only my oc's and items that dont exist in the Bleach world.

YOSH!

B E G I N!

* * *

"Mehhh." ChiyoChi whined, as she clung to Uuryu. She opened her eyes from another night of restless sleep. Uuryu shifted, but didnt awaken as she turned around in his arms to look out the window. The moon's crescent shape beamed dull in the sky. Every time she would fall asleep, she had nightmares about the day her brother melted away into Ninha, or even when her father threw him out of the window.

Uuryu breathed in deeply through his nose, his eyes opening slightly. "Why are you awake?" He asked, though he knew. Her eyes softened slightly as she turned to look at him again. She burried her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her green head softly, running his hand through the short, soft, tresses. "Life's a mother sometimes." She muttered. He smirked slightly.

"Uuryu, why do you think Aizen wanted Reed? Do you think Reed has some kind of.. Power like I do?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"...Well, it's possible ." He said, though something in his eyes freaked ChiyoChi out. She shyed away from him slightly. He looked up at her, brows furrowed. "What?" He asked.

"... I trust you... But, I cant help but wonder if you're not real.."She whispered, guilty tears gathering in her eyes.

He smiled softly. "There are things Aizen would never know about our relationship, ask me about them, if only to clear your mind."

She thought for a moment. "Just that. No imposter would willingly do that."

He couldnt help but smile. "Go to sleep, if you can." ChiyoChi nodded.

Her onyx eyes closed, and she curled into his chest, bringing her knees up to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her neck and fell back asleep.

_Reed,I miss you so much. Why cant anything be real? ...Now I feel guilty, how can I say that? I have Orohime, Renji, Mel, Rukia, Ichigo, and all those people. And Uuryu. _She closed her eyes, begging for sleep. Which she soon found. But oddly, she had no nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, ChiyoChi opened her eyes to see a sleeping Uuryu.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." She murmered, kissing his forhead. 'Do I love him? Or is it just so much affection that I'm willing to try?' She pondered in her mind.

"Good morning. "Uuryu said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Good morning."

"EWWWWWW!" They both sat up and looked at the door, and saw a giggling Mel. "Mel!" Rangiku and Orohime cried, pulling her from the room. Rukia's head popped in, and she said,"Sorry, she just wanted to know why you weren't sleeping with her." ChiyoChi turned as red as a tomato as Rukia giggled, and shut the door.

She looked up to see Uuryu looking down at her. "That's reaaallly kinda imberressing." She said, giggling.

He snickered, and got up. She layed back down in his place reveling in the heat his body left. She sighed and closed her eyes as she heard the bathroom door shut.

Her and Uuryu had been sleeping together, but not _sleeping together._ That was just gross to think about at her age. She groaned when the covers where ripped of her body, exposing her to the cold air. "Rangikuuuuu," She whined. The busty woman, Orohime and Rukia laughed, and Rukia said," We need a girls day. We were thinking of going to the human world for a night at club claire?"

ChiyoChi pondered, before making an approving face. "Okay, I need to drop by my house anyway."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Club Claire makes its appearence again. Next chapter is: Club Claire and being cornered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Club Claire and Being Cornered.**

**A/N: Im sorry! Im such a bad Chiyo! Ive gotten so interested in Wake Me Up! that I havent updatedd in 4ever! Sorry!**

**GUYS!: PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PAGE! Last four options are for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Meh. I really dont own bleach, and (will never) probably wont. I own my OCS! AND SEASONS ONE AND TWO! YAY!**

**B E G I N**

"WAIT!" ChiyoChi yelled, as she was dragged by Orohime and Rangiku into the mall.

"COME ONE ChiyoChi! We need to get you some nicer clothes." Rangiku said, gesturing to her attire. ChiyoChi pouted and said (only slightly serious) ," Im offended!"

Rukia and Yoruichi rolled their eyes as Orohime and Rangiku forced her into the store. "Tilly's, it totally fits your lolita style!" Rangiku gushed. Before ChiyoChi knew it, she was being thrown into a changing room with an arm full of accessories, clothes, and shoes.

'

* * *

ChiyoChi looked into the mirror, frowning. "This ones ugly." She said, tossing it over the door, to Rangiku who sighed. It wasnt ugly, she would think, youre just to stubborn to actually like it on _you._

"...This is...Cute..." Rangiku promptly threw open the door and dragged her out. She yelped and straightened up. She wore a light pink dress, that went to her knees. On her left thigh, black ruffles poured from the dress. A Black coat fit loosely on her shoulders.

"YOURE SO CUTE!" Rangiku and Orohime squeled, while Yoruichi and Rukia nodded in approval.

"So, To club claire?" ChiyoChi asked, paying for her dress, stuffing her old clothes into her backpack. Her green hair was tied in a pure green ribbon, leaving small strands to fall in her face. "Man, I need to get my hair cut," She said, fingering the tresses as they left the store. They all turned when they heard wolf whistles. Most were directed at Rangiku and Yoruichi, but one had his eye on Chiyochi.

It was a large group of boys, most were punks, but a few looked as though they were forced to be there.

"guys lets go," ChiyoChi said, pulling on them.

"Yeah." Rukia agreed.

* * *

Club Claire, was in a word, insane (A/N: Dejavu lol). Again.

Rangiku and Yoruichi were both drunk, dancing wildly on the floor. Orohime was talking to a boy, who was (unknowingly to her) flirting.

Rukia was texting, drinking a coke.

"Ruki-chan," Rukia looked up to ChiyoChi,"Im gunna get some air."

"Okay"

* * *

She walked out to the front of the bar, and sat down on a bench. "Hey, youre the girl from earlier." She jumped and looked up and saw one of the boys from earlier. He reaked of alchol, yet somehow, was still talking fine.

"Hello." He was one of the cleaned up ones, she noticed, and scooted over so he could sit with her.

"So, whats a girlll likee you dooing oout here?" Scratch that, he was wasted

"Umm... Youre drunk." She said, trying to get up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, roughly grabbing her chin.

"and youre hot."

... SMACK!

The boy grimaced, but tryed to grab the greenette, who was now walking away. (A/N: :3 You tell em chi!) He grabbed her arm. She struggled slightly to get away from him, taking comfort in the fact that she knew a bit of fighting skills. She felt her self panic when she realised: 'I suck at fighting!'

She instead settled for taking off down the street. She held in a scream when she glanced behind her, and saw he was chasing her. "Shit." She cursed, trying to push a bit of energy into her legs.

She soon came to the refuge of the Karakura forest. "I can lose him in here." she said, already forming a plan. If there was one thing Renji tought her, it was plan.

She cut off and squished herself against a tree. She could here her gasps for breath, trying to keep quite. Her body relaxed slightly, thinking she had lost him. ChiyoChi screamed when she was pinned wrists up to the tree.

"F*ck" She cursed.

* * *

A/N: OOOOMG CLIFFY! Sorta... sorry I would have finished it, but im sleepy... IT wont end bad, hopefully *smirks evilly*


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! And uuryu's weirdness last chappy? All will be explained here.

Disclamer: No, I do not own Bleach, only this story and my ocs.

B E G I N

* * *

Her heart screamed as the boy crushed his body into hers, enjoying her cries of pain.

'_I've been here once before. I refused to be there again!'_ She screamed to herself, remembering the day that seemed so long ago. Anger that she always kept under a blanket of innocence seemed to leak out. ChiyoChi tore her wrist from his grasp, swinging forward, blind with angry tears. She felt her fist conect with something soft, flesh, and a yelp.

Clearing her eyes with her forearm, she fell to her butt and backed against the tree. The brown haired boy lay a few feet from her, face down in a puddle of blood.

"Oh my Crap I killed him!" She looked around frantically. Finally taking a calming, deep breath, she decided to take his pulse.

ChiyoChi took a large sighing breath of relief when she felt a strong thump. "ChiyoChi? Oh my jeeze... I knew something was wrong with that guy," she turned to see Renji. One look at her onyx eyes would tell you she was confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, murmuring a thanks to him as he helped her up.

"..." His silence confused her, and she felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What is it?"

He was quite for a few moments. "Uuryu... The Uuryu that you saw yesterday.. The days before.. It wasn't him. A traitor named Nin-ha somehow got in the barrier, but what confused us all was the lack of any body knowing about him from the difference in their energies."

'_Oh my God! I slept with him! I slept with a bad guy!'_ Her thoughts screamed at her. The jolt of energy that helped her fight off the boy was immediatly gone. She put her head between her knees and took such deep breaths she felt dizzy.

"Come on, it's okay," Renji tried to soothe, squatting down by the small girl.

"No...No it's not Renji! He told me he loved me! I slept in the same bed as this guy! Nin-ha already tricked me with Reed! No! Don't tell me lies!" She yelled, cutting his assuring words off.

The forest was quite after her outburst. The Yamamoto's body shook back in forth, her now long green hair blowing lightly in the wind. Her eyes were covered in badly dyed purple bangs, where the green roots almost consumed them.

She felt silly for thinking someone with an attitude like Uuryu could love her. It wasn't possible, she decided. "What else? My cat died? My mom's come back from the dead? WHAT ELSE! My dad escaped prison and is hunting me down?" Renji was silent, looking off the hill-side at the rising sun. It had been hours since she started her rant, and the whole time he was silent.

Renji jumped about a million feet when her head fell into his lap. It took his a minute to figure out she wasn't trying to kill his chance of having children, but instead had fallen asleep.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

A week later, the days were even more hectic.

"So, if Uuryu's not here? Where is he?" ChiyoChi asked the council. Due to being the Sou-tacho's granddaughter, she was able to graduate her first year very early, and was now helping out the council.

"Uuryu is safe at home. He isn't aware of the events that have happened," She relaxed slightly when they told her he was safe, but her heart still wept. How could some one go as far as killing some one's heart to achieve victory. He didn't know how much she loved him. All that she knew was a lie. But she had to stay away from these thoughts.

"Good to hear-"

"-we need to recruit him." Her grand father butt- in.

ChiyoChi nodded, he was correct. If they were to win the upcoming war, they needed everyone they could get.

"I shall send my grandaughter in the morning. Dismissed."

_Gee, of course you send me. Why not anyone but me? Send me to see the very boy who is going to end me up in a white box in a straight jacket._

Her negative thoughts consumed the room she stayed in as she packed.

"Onee-chan? Why is it so glum and creepily dark in here?" A cute, peppy voice called. She turned to see Mel, holding a pissed off looking Toshiro's hand. A single brow rose on the greenette's head, as she winked at him. She knew she was pushing buttons, but she couldn't help but tease him. Melancholy had been at his side for the entire week.

"No reason," She replied. Toshiro gave her a 'lier lier pants on fire' look. She rolled her eyes, and said, "Honest."

Mel seemed to buy it, 'cause she grabbed the snowy-haired captain's hand and dragged him from the room.

She chuckled, and turned off the light, practically throwing her now zipped suit case off the bed.

"Tomarrow will be a long day," She warned herself, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

a/n: how was it? It was short, sorry, my computer is dying. R&R


	23. Chapter 23 Finding Uryu

A/N: Guess who's back from the dead! That's right, me! I know I'm awful…. God…. I'll let you get to it then: OH WAIT. I forgot to mention, this story will semi go along the lines of the current season.

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

OcS © ChiyoChi yamamoto

B E G I N

* * *

I used my Zanpakto (Sp?), Tigress, to open the gate. I had no one to see me off, which I'll admit, kind of pissed me off, but oh well. I made sure I had a good grip on my bag before I walked through.

Seconds later, a gate opened in the human world, the same one I passed through. I scanned my surroundings like a good little soul reaper. Looks like I conveniently arrived at Urahara's door.

"Might as well visit him," I said to myself as I knocked on the door.

Minutes later, Jinta opened the door, his usual scowl on his face.

"Ugh. You. *sigh* I'll go get the old man," I grinned at him, which only furthered his bad mood.

"Ah, ChiyoChi-san!"

I rolled my eyes at the overly peppy pervert, and said, "Cut the –san Crap, neh? How are you? It's been since the last time I got in trouble, has it not?"

Hat and Clogs chuckled, mussing up my hair, and then got smacked for doing the former.

"Indeed. Good, about you?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Alright, I guess. Finding out the boy I was in love with was really some douche in disguise. The usual?"

He gave me a pitying look, which I chose to brush off and said , "Now, I'll need pills. I'm not exactly great at leaving my body. Infact, I needed help just getting back into it after I was kicked out of it in the Soul Society."

Urahara nodded, and gestured for me to follow him as he walked into the back. After shuffling through a box or two, he pulled out a chappy. I had to resist the need to sweat drop, what an ugly bunny.

"Eww…." Insert sigh here, " Oh well. Thank you Urahara, how much?"

He shrugged again, "On the house."

"Thank you. Well, I best be going."

* * *

I was lost. Again. Now, back when I was blind, I never was good at directions, self explanatory, how ever, now just wasn't the time.

"Aw, Damn." A curse or two fell from my purple lip stick covered lips.

"ChiyoChi?" I turned.

"Holy Crap! Tatsuki!" I launched at her, frizzing up her already gravity defying hair with my fist.

She chuckled , "Hey, hey, stop it!" I let her go.

"So, how've you been?" She looked thoughtful, "In fact, where've you been?"

"Uh.." Think Chiyo think! "On a trip with a friend. Hey, as much as I'd like to catch up a bit, can you show me where Uryu's place is?"

I could see a teasing smile ghost her face. "So, I knew it! You did like him!"

I frowned a bit , "Did is a key word." Her grin faltered a bit.

"A-anyway… Um, ChiyoChi, you're standing in front of it."

"…"

"Moron."

"Shut up. Oh well, I'll see you later Tatsuki!" I called, but she was already walking away.

* * *

Uryu wasn't quite sure who would be knocking at his door. In fact, he wasn't sure who would bother to visit him in the first place.

Glancing through the peep hole, his black eyes widened, and he quickly undid the locks on his apartment door.

"ChiyoChi!" He cried, honestly surprised to see the green haired girl.

"Hello. Uryu." Her voice was indifferent. Monotone.

"C-Come in," He stuttered, gesturing her to the room and stepping aside.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. So where have you been?"

"The Soul Society. I've been assigned to kill you," She said, a straight face.

His eyes widened. Suddenly she burst out laughing and, hunching over breathed out, "You are so gullible! How funny! You should've seen the look on your face!"

He seethed. "Shut up."

She sighed, straightening up. "So, in actuality, I've been sent to retrieve you."

"Uh, why?"

"I dunno. Something about a war?" She made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I have 10 days. Reached you in one. I guess I'll find myself a place to stay-" She started.

"-Stay here. You're probably broke, correct?" She pouted , "That's a rude thing to say, Uryu."

He flushed. She giggled. 'If you only knew how cute you looked' she thought.

"Hmph. It's raining out," ChiyoChi pointed out, a few minutes later.

"Indeed. So, ChiyoChi, have you eaten lunch?" Uryu asked.

Her stomach grumbled audibly, "I guess that's a good sign I haven't."

The blue haired man chuckled, "I'll go fix some lunch."

"Uh, wouldn't it just be a really late lunch, and an early dinner?" She asked, looking at the clock that said 5:23.

" I guess so.."

* * *

ChiyoChi lay in bed thinking. In the room next door she could hear Uryu's soft breathing. It reminded her of when she had slept so peacefully at his side. Now that she thought about it, it really wasn't in his character to be so loving. Sure, maybe when they were alone, but never in public.

With those last few thoughts and a few unshed tears roofed by her eye lids, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, good news: my computer has FINALLY been fixed. Other good news: I can update faster to make up for my midget lengthed chapters. ^^'

R&R!


	24. Chapter 24 my dreams of you are agonizin

Chapter Title: My dreams of you are Agonizing

A/n: last chapter before the sequel! I'm so excited! I've finally seen a story through till the end!

Disclaimer: Bleach is copyrighted to Tite Kubo

OCs are copyrighted to me.

B E G I N

ChiyoChi sighed as she sat up in bed. Glancing towards the window, she found it was still dark. The crescent moon shone brightly through the window, illuminating the bed sheets.

A mighty roar startled her from her tired trance. She jumped, leaping to her feet, after untangling herself from the blankets of course, and made her way to the window. Unlatching it she threw it open.

The green haired girl listened carefully. And nearly peed herself when a howl interrupted the night once more. "Hollow," she whispered to herself.

Popping a soul candy into her mouth, she separated from her body. A few seconds of debating whether or not wake up Uryu later, she decided she was a big girl and could do it her self.

Using what little sensory skills she had, she made her way to the middle of the Karakura forest. 'I find my self here often, don't I,' she thought to herself, getting into one of the defense positions Renji had taught her, waiting.

"Mmmm 'een a while since I had a soul 'eaper…" The hiss of a hollow made her jump and turn around quickly, driving her zanpakto into the hollow's side. Instead of showing signs of pain, the hollow laughed. A horrible, distasteful, laugh. It made her shiver.

"Who are you?" She asked. It spoke again, "you don't remember?" Her navy eyes widened.

_Class was, in a word, boring. Thankfully, lunch was 30 seconds away, and I was on the edge of my seat, waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, I made a bee-line for the door, and raced up the stairs to the roof. Man it felt good to not fall on my face every twenty seconds. As I neared the door, a voice at the bottom of the stairs stopped me. I looked down, and staring at me was a creature the size of a man, but was in no way a man. I choked. "Dear me, did I scare you? I see you can see me, Chi-hime." My eyes widened, chi-hime? "What do.. What are you" "I'm your death." I backed away, reaching for the pepper spray I kept in my back pocket. "I wouldn't, if youd like to keep your head." I gulped. "What do you mean Chi-hime?" I asked trying not to scream it at the ugly thing. "You'll find out in time dear. I must go, Aizen is waiting." And just like that, it was gone. I kinda wondered if I had seen it all. "Um, Chiyochi? I turned around to see Uuryu. "Hai? Sorry." I said, dismissing the being for a thought to ponder later. "Lunch?" I smiled. "HAI! FOOD!" I yelled cheerfully skipping towards our group, that was consequently on the roof already._

"You…" ChiyoChi murmured, her eyes widening even more, remembering the dreadful thing that had tried to kill her, twice, almost succeeding once.

The day she had been taken to the soul society. "So, we meet again," She growled, pointing her sword in front of her. The hollow laughed.

"Actually, the one who tried to kill you was a duplicate. Since he never reported back, I'll assume that he's dead," The hollow said. Suddenly, the world was bright, blinding ChiyoChi.

"Ninha?" she cried. The Hollow's skin melted away, and there stood the man who had brought her so much pain.

"Night sweet heart." Seconds after these words, her world went black.

x.x.x.x

A/N: See you in the sequel! My promise is that the chapters will be longer.


	25. Chapter 25 The sequel is up!

Hey guys! The sequel is up! Enjoy kidlets!


End file.
